What if?
by bravestarr
Summary: What if Ripley's ship did not crash on the Prison planet Fiorina "Fury" 361, but instead landed some where nicer? Find out what happens to Ripley and her new friends in What If?
1. Nothing but bad things

**A**n egg hatched and a face hugger scampered over to Ripley's hyper sleep pod and latched onto her face. She started to chock in her sleep as the face hugger was laying the alien egg inside of her. While this was going on there was a beeping on the ship, but no one was awake to do anything about it. After the face hugger unlatched Ripley's face, it tried to latch on to Newt's face, but it just spat out acid and died. The acid made a hole that hit something flammable and started a fire in the ship. The ship started beeping louder than a fire truck and police car combined, but still no one herd it because they were all still asleep. The acid in Newts pod caused the water to leak and she drowned when the water flooded into her lungs. The ship sent the pods into the escape hatch and launched it away from the burning ship. The escape ship went on while the main ship blew up in thin air. The escape ship was going at a speed that would make it crash, but where…

On a nearby planet there was a man who had a dream to make a scarf like thing that will revolutionize the world.

Lorax: Did you cut down this tree? He asked the man.

Once-ler: Look a dyeing flower! He shouted to the Lorax.

**T**he Lorax looked to see where the flower was while the Once-ler put the ax on top of tiny. The Lorax looks back at the Once-ler.

Once-ler: I think he did it. He said to the Lorax.

The Lorax just looked at him with a look like really you expect me to believe that. Once-ler and Lorax kept fighting until…

Back on the escape ship the ship was falling at top speed and then it crashed into the ground crushing some of the trees in its path.

Once-ler: If this is one of your magical tricks to get me to not cut down trees forget it. He told him while crossing his arms.

Lorax: It wasn't me. He explained to Once-ler.

They both went to check it out. On the ship Hicks died from his wounds he got from an alien attack back on LV-426, Newt drowned as explained earlier, and Bishop was ripped in half by the alien so even if he was fixed he would not be fully functional, and as for Ripley well…

Once-ler: Wow a space ship. He said in shock.

Lorax: There are no survive…

**J**ust then they saw Ripley start to breath and they went to get her out of the pod.

Once-ler: What should we do with the other bodies? He asked Lorax.

Lorax: Leave them here until this women wakes up and see what she wants to do. He said.

Once-ler agreed and carried Ripley back to his home. Once they were back home Once-ler cleaned Ripley's wounds and put bandages on them, he also cleaned her face. A few hours later Ripley woke up confused about where she was and why she wasn't with Newt.

Ripley: Where am I? She asked in confusion.

Once-ler: You are in the Truffula Forest, my name is Once-ler. He told her.

Ripley: My name is Ripley. She replied. What happened to the other people on my ship? She asked him.

Once-ler: They did not survive, they each died in a different way. He told her.

Ripley: Why do I always survive alone? She said in a soft voice to herself.


	2. What is going on?

Once-ler: What did you say? He asked her.

Ripley: Oh nothing important. She said while blushing with embarrassment.

**T**he next day Ripley started feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. She needed some medicine that Once-ler did not have. So he went into town and got her what she needed. He brought it back to her and she started to feel better. On the other hand a face hugger latched on to a Humming Fish and laid an egg inside of him. A few hours later the alien started to budge and budge and budge until it popped out of the fish. The fish was dead and floating down the river. The alien escaped and was growing up fast. The alien was not only eating animals along the way he was also cutting down trees. The trees were so perfectly cut it looked like the Once-ler did it. Back at Once-ler's house Ripley was sleeping in his bed while Once-ler was sleeping on an air mattress on the floor and that is when the Lorax walked in.

Lorax: Once-ler! He shouted.

Once-ler woke up startled and screaming like a baby, but Ripley was still asleep. Ripley can sleep through anything as you saw from the ships loud beeping and fire.

Once-ler: You… huff… puff… almost gave… oh boy… hold on. He said while breathing super-fast. Me a heart attack. He said to Lorax.

Lorax: Did you cut down more trees? He asked him.

Once-ler: Oh Lorax, by the way I saw a dead Humming Fish floating down the river. It had a hole in its stomach like something pooped out of it. He said.

**A**s Once-ler talked about the hole in the fish Ripley shot out of bed.

Ripley: Oh no, there can't be a Xenomorph here there just can't. I don't know if I can fight another one of those things right now with my constant stomach aches and not enough pain killers to kill the pain off for a little while. She thought.

Once-ler: No I did not. He snapped back.

Ripley: Where are the others? She interrupted.

Lorax: They are in the ship, but they…

Ripley: Why didn't you bring them back with you? She asked him.

Lorax: None of them survived. He told her.

Ripley: I need to see the bodies. She demanded. If there is a Xenomorph on this planet that means that Newt or Higgs were impregnated and that's how they died. She thought.

Lorax: One of them died from wounds that he had and another one was ripped in half when we found him. He told her.

Ripley: What about the girl. She said in a soft cold sounding voice.

Lorax: We don't know how she died, but we can go and see her and we can try to figure it out. He asked her.

Ripley starts walking quickly out of the house. The other's looked confused as to where she is off to.

Ripley: Are you 2 coming or not! She barked in an angry voice.

Lorax: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? He said. Crabby pants, he muttered under his breath.

Once-ler: I kind of like the way she is acting. He said with a grin.


End file.
